dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive18
Category:UserTalk Archive Pranking Wars Hey Bond, I thought about this pranking going on in the school. I came up with this idea for a relic (well two, technically) Name:Kember Family Rings Function: Gives pranking tips to the two Kember family members in possession. Can mentally communicate the tips and help the wearer execute them. Appearance: One slimmer, gold ring (Lexi's) and another slightly wider, silver one (Mona's) Owner(s): Alexis "Lexi" Kember and Mona Kember AFFILIATION REQUEST Hello, I created a wikia called Beauxbatons Academy of Magic . It's one of the other three schools. (I've also created the Durmstrang Wikia) I was just wondering if your wikia would like to become affiliates with mine. It would be wonderful if you could answer me back as soon as possible. Thank you for your time. TheLittleRabbit 04:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Relic I had an idea that Kian Kember could have a book of (primarily dark arts and offensive) spells. His family would be able to use it. There wouldn't be too many spells, so I don't end up overpowering him- most likely a spell for each of his years at hogwarts. Thoughts? 17:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Request - Beauxbatons Academy Roleplay Wikia Hello, I've spoke to Zanzan28 about this topic and I just wanted an update. When do you think will be the latest? What is going on? It's been a few weeks and he gave me his word that it would have been done about two weeks ago, yet it still isn't. I didn't mean to tattle on him, but this is frustrating me. Thank you for everything. TheLittleRabbit 22:09, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Character Deletion I've been deleting the characters of inactive users, and I wasn't sure whether to delete some of the ones I came across. Can you tell me if I can delete the following: *HoR's characters *Ivy Snape's characters *SkyTimeGirl's characters *Mistelm's characters *DaMigster's characters *TT's characters *Wind's Characters *Ruby's characters *Pumpkin's characters *Landon Longbow *Taeyun Jung *Ji-Yeon Park I tagged myself to the characters Lyndsay Willis (Sky's), Krysalis Euclide (TT's) and Evanesca Douleur (TT's) because I don't want them deleted. Are the rest okay, or do you want some of them preserved? Echo ar 12:30, March 23, 2013 (UTC) : TT logged onto chat this morning. Said she would be logged on on Friday. Unknown if she will regain activeness. 13:38, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I tagged myself to Word's characters, he's a wiki friend of mine and I'd like to preserve the characters, at least until he tells us we can delete them. An awesome idea for the 'term'! I just got a good idea for the students, as well as the staff of Hogwarts. You know the Yule Ball, I think that there should be something like that. However, instead of 'Twiwizard Champions' there should be a boy, and a girl, voted on, for each year! It would be a GREAT event for all the students to get to know each other and get a little break from their brains almost bursting! Think about it, RE Yeah, because of the way Mel and Liss were using them in RPs. Thanks! Rabbitty (talk) 14:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Over the page I think, like Charms, Potions will need a Potions2 page, probably for 5-7th years. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Relic Yes, I still do. Thanks for owling me back, anyways. I was thinking an offensive spell for each year that would be in the book. Possibly one or two utility if any seem needed, although I think there are enough of those. 15:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Healing I can't find anything on the HP wiki about Healing with Legilimency, so I don't have much to go off on. For the time being I tried to sound like I knew what I was talking about. What's the theory/method of Healing with Legilimency? 16:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thank you for clearing that up. I'm sure Alyssa or another Healing Teacher made the Lesson plan- I just decided to keep it so I had something to go off of. 17:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE Can I apologize for forgetting to inform you of my selection in Prefects? I'm Sorry. As to Promotion; I have no problem with being promoted to Rollback, should I let anyone specific know beforehand? Frejah Owl Me 17:41, April 2, 2013 (UTC) BatchDelete So, to help you guys out, I implemented a BatchDelete, so you can simply list a bunch of pages you need to delete, and the API will delete them all at once. You can find the link in the My Tools section of your tool bar. Cheers : I already have admin rights, simply to give new things. I don't want to be counted as an active administrator in the depts, and since I don't know how long I'll be here, I certainly do not need bureaucrat rights. If you saw wrote I wrote before I deleted it, disregard, as I spoke without looking. Department Sure thing! --~Peislandgal (talk) 20:10, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Department I'm sorry if it causes too much trouble, but I'd strongly prefer to remain on the department. I have so many things to offer and my main skills lie with this department. Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:59, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Act.Imp I'd prefer to stay, as I'I'm only in 1 other department. Affiliation- When you have the chance, please tell me when you finish. Thank you. 23:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Department Sorry. I'm only in one other department and I don't think I'd be very useful in OOC or User Relations, so I'd like to stay. 01:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Aye aye sir. :) Activity Imp Fixed Up :) Hey Bond! Good news, Colin was nice enough to switch from Activity Imp to OOC so we no longer need to take out department members! Best, RE:Activity Imp Hey Bond, I have decided to step down from the Activity Implementation Department, and in return, have taken up your department. I find myself quite well and expierenced with coding. Maybe not major league stuff like creating my own infoboxes and talk bubbles like Red can, but I'm good at the other stuff a step below that, like creating new pages for events with the common Description Template we use on most Articles. And now I also have a question to ask about it and some additions I may have. #I've read the description you've given for the Department, and I think I understand anything, but if there is anything else, let me know. #Also, I have an addition question. Would it maybe be suitable if we would be able to create a temple that would include all the normal description coding onto the page? Such as on The Great Hall. Notice the part where the Great Hall is described and all that jazz. I was wondering if we could make that into a template, and have those little section things where we type in something like "Header" ... "Picture" ... "Description" ... I'll try and create an example for what I mean, but it's on a level of coding I'm unfamiliar with. I'll check it out more though :) #Also, Easy Chars, I know now that Algamicagrat is gone, and I know how the current easy chars isn't working all to well, so I thought maybe we could create a different type of Easy Chars similar to Grat's creation. However, I don't want to feel like I'm thieving her idea, and I will be trying some testing on that as well within my Sandbox Wiki. Please get back to me :D [[User:Colin687 | '''Colin687 ]]' [[User_Talk:Colin687 | '(Owl me!)' ]] [[ Special:Editcount/ Colin687|' edits''' ]] 00:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) : I happened to come across this while visting the wiki. Can I experiment with the EasyChars? I think it would be best to create a template for more easy use because to edit code, wiki does sometimes stop users from using the visual mode and most users who have no experience with code are just stuck when it comes to source mode. Thanks! 12:00, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Rise of the Characters Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 05:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Time Turner Potions Archive I noticed something, Bond as I was looking at potions. I was looking at the archive for year 4. Week 1 was fine, however, week two, week three and week four and week five from last year were there. I was wondering, did you forget to delete them, or are they supposed to be there? Concerned I know this is not my business and I realize I'm not an adminstrator but I'm concerned with the character Skyler Harbor. Somethings to be concerned with is the "Kappa" part in the history. Also in one rp he said that he survived a week underwater with gillyweed. Again I know I'm not an admin but I'd just like to know if this is all possible. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go. ']] 14:23, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Access How would a student know the password? Let me correct myself You see I got your message back. I didn't mean that he had Kappa Heritage but the "the Kappa" section on Skyler's page. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go. ']] 21:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Kappas and Time Turners Perspective, precedent and policy I have a question, but I need you to have read the Fifth Years section here and looked at the page history before I can ask it. Thanks, Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 05:11, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Degree and style of reaction If the teacher makes a slip of the tongue, and the post is edited later, is it fair to punish the student for following the instructions as originally uttered? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 13:10, April 5, 2013 (UTC) IC If the points loss stands, Logan will dedicate himself to the task of making Professor Griffin's life hell, irrespective of the cost to himself or Slytherin. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 13:26, April 5, 2013 (UTC) A round of consequences Of course. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 13:37, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Between her avian attacks and Charming defence . . . I think Logan is developing his first non-Slytherin crush. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:55, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Character Box Hey I need a second a text box for my second character, it sais to talk to you. Are there any rules I need to be aware of or something? Thanks, Cartermchris (talk) 00:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) DADA Sheesh, Bond. You gonna do this every week? Weirdo Guy (talk) 02:53, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Can I? Can I help out with claims? User:Demigod Izzy Quidditch Hi Bond, How is the Quidditch Matches set up these days? Round robin? Double elim? Ferlesa Frejah Hey bond, Frejah's rollback vote ended in a landslide, and therefore needs promoted. Just thought I'd let you know. Deletion and Creation Hi Bond, It's TT. I was wondering whether I am allowed to delete all my students and teachers except for the ones Echo tagged herself to and instead replace them with a new character? It's one of my favourite characters that I have on most of my school wikis and I really would like to rp her here. I will try to do the classes and all the homework and I will try to be on as much as I can except during June because it is my exams. Please reply ASAP TemptingTemptress (talk) 13:16, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Wandlore Liss expressed an interest in having her Edith Hallows char teach the younger students, So I held off posting there with Sarah. What are your thoughts? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 18:33, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Lilac Quidditch Abilities and EasyChars A question of image(s) I think we may soon need to set up a registry, for frequent users at least, of those actor/character images currently in use for chars here, so as to avoid duplication and disappointment. I also feel that usrs should only be able to reserve (and thus block from use by others) an absolute maximum of one image at a time, to be fair. Also, are we allowing/ reviving the Duelling Club this school year? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:14, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Lacey and the dark In just under a (school) year, I plan to give Lacey vivid nightmares,which will begin to bring back some truly Dark magic she learnt from her father, if that's OK. It will trickle in, little by little, and slowly sour her. It will mean I'll select one spell from the Dark List in place of say two normal ones for her Third year start. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:08, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat if Possible Hey Bond-I'm sorry to drag you back on chat but I had a question-it can wait if nessessary but I wanted to clear something up. Best, Wanted to check Before I post on the 'corner' :) Reserved pictures As of now there is an absolute limit of two actors/personalities/characters which any one user can reserve at any time. If an image is reserved and then a char is not created using it within a month of the reservation, that image is considered to be 'back in circulation'. Rollback No apology necessary. Patience is a virture. :D As for the joining a Department, I will go with either (or both) of the ones with the least members, OOC Department or User Relations. I prefer the OOC Department but I will happily contribute to either. Frejah Owl Me 18:00, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat We appear to have had a fairly serious issue on Chat around 01.30 UTC, if you have any way to check the posts for that. If not, Red, Alyssa, Colin and Bea all appear to have been around, so would be worth hearing from. Alex Jiskran 02:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC) EasyChars House Points Hey,Bond. I was wondering if house points would be tallied from the classes every week or so or just all at the end. If you want, I can go through all the classes each week, at the end, and tally them all and add then to the main template. Just a thought. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 04:18, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch The Bludger hit *by Mona would be knocked away by Andy. Pyrak (talk) 16:49, April 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Bubble Thanks :D ... I'm just glad it's taken care of and that it's gone. Hopefully my coding in the last message wasn't too noticeable, but I didn't know how else to say it without someone wanting to look into it :P ... again, thank-you. [[User:Colin687 | '''Colin687 ]]' [[User_Talk:Colin687 | '(Owl me!)' ]] [[ Special:Editcount/ Colin687|' edits''' ]] 17:36, April 12, 2013 (UTC) RP Stuff Have you done the deed, good sir? :D The lost post Bond, we seem to have a very high number of teachers not posting at the moment across a range of subjects. :( Alex Jiskran 10:12, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Common Room redesigns Are we trying for that this week, next, both? Please post a general announcement, so we all go at it simultaneously. Alex Jiskran 18:44, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Belated action Should User_talk:Vaktus121000 be grounds for a ban? He appears to have deleted WG's warning on the talk page. Alex Jiskran 19:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Department Hi Bond, I'd like to become a member of your department. I won't be able to contribute nearly as much as I used to, but I'd still like to help! Re: Mythology Hi. I wanted to let you know that nobody seems to be posted...I'm the last post on each of my classes. If I can be of any other use, please feel free to let me know. Thank you! Phaeton1622 http://harrypotterreplay.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Phaeton1622EST I live in District 4 20:00, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Have you told him yet? Chat If your around mind having a quick chat? Sign Up I was asked to select a Department and let you know my choice, I did that. (OOC Dept. or User Relations) then I found this Department Descriptions and Sign Up, so I signed up for those two Departments. 01:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Forum RE: Thanks Shrouded Council Hey Bond. I just wanted to let you know that we have two vacant spots for the Shrouded Council. If you're interested in taking one of the spots, let me know. Thanks! Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) User Relations Department That's all good news as far as I'm concerned, Bond. :) Alex Jiskran 22:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) GMing In the Quidditch matches, are you the only GM for the matches right now? If so, I'd be willing to help out in future matches if you'd like. ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 23:51, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Michael Parkinson Job Application Hello Bond em7. This is about my adult character Michael Parkinson looking for a job at Hogwarts. I learned that you don't usually change teachers so early but I am particularly interested just to let you know. Brandonhinds1 (talk) 00:51, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Feast Rp wise, this would be about the time of Halloween, and to the best of my knowledge I don't think we've ever had a Halloween feast. If you'd like, we can have a Halloween feast beginning on Sunday. A couple ideas: *Lisa Green could be there (if Bry agrees) *We could do costumes, perhaps even a costume contest *There could be a dance floor I asked Jisk and Zan about it, and they said they were on-board with it if everyone else was okay with it. What do you think? I'll get onto working on it as soon as I get the okay. ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 01:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Reuquest Hey bond. I wanted to add some drop down meus to the wiki. I wanted to make a test for Interactive Wand Maker. And spruce up some stuff ( i guess). But unfortunatly there has to be some code that goes to the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page. If u have any objections or something tell me. The code for Wikia.css is below. Ministry Ballroom Archives Do we need to preserve these twenty-odd pages? Alex Jiskran 11:48, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on 100 Badges Says it all, really. :D Alex Jiskran 19:39, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Just a Little Something Just a little gift from me to you, just because you're totally awesome! :D ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 02:01, April 20, 2013 (UTC) OOC Department Hey Bond, I had a bit of a question/concern/issue or whatever you wanna call it with the placement with the OOC Department. I looked at the Departments page not long ago and I noticed that for OOC Department, Head of Ravenclaw was Second In Command. I don't necisarily see this as adequete because he's currently innactive on the wiki and I didn't think it'd be fair to any other members of the team who might want the spot. Let me know :D Thanks, Colin687 06:36, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Forums So, I was wondering if we ever thought about using the new forums. They could be useful, since they are simply an ADDITION to the existing forums. You'll still be able to use the old forums. One of the best things is that you'll be able to highlight topics, so a user will get an alert about a topic that an administrator wants to make public. I'll tell you more in chat this week, if you'd like. Relics and Rings Shouldn't Lyssa and Steve be getting theirs? :P Alex Jiskran 14:06, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Guidelines_for_picture_tagging Several other people have been doing excellent work on this front - Red, Alyssa and Freja to name but three - so I set up this page to suggest some basics. Obviously, feel free to amend anything you think needs changing. Alex Jiskran 14:28, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Points Hey Bond, for the Quidditch points, I thought we had agreed to give the winning team 30 points in house points, and the losing team nothing? ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 21:15, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Code That was Alga. I'll look into the code in the next couple days and see what it exactly does, and if it's not something we don't have, I'll go ahead and add it. On a side note: Is Lilly lovegood2 part of the OOC dept? She's signed up on the Department Policy Page, but isn't listed as a department member in the template. Quidditch There's no need for an award, I just wanted to help get the matches wrapped up! As you always say, RL is first, and I'll cover for you when your away if you need me too! Forum I'll catch you on chat one of these days so we can look into it. He Bond I heard I just missed you! I need to chat with you ver badly if you can, please do come back on chat! Best, Patronus Quick question: what is Ferlen's Patronus? ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 22:00, April 23, 2013 (UTC) The Shrouded Hey Bond. I just wanted to check and see if you were interested in having Barant join the Shrouded as a member of the Council. If you're interested, let me know. Cheers! Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:42, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Question I dont know if you saw my owl awhile back, or not, but if you want, I can go around to all the classrooms each week and total the house points and then add them to the main template. It would help people have a better understaning of which house is in the lead, and maybe encourage some better behavior for the students. Let me know! Thanks! :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:43, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Shrouded For now, the Council doesn't do much as individuals. They mostly work as a singular body. I will place him on the Council for now. However, if you feel like taking a lesser position, let me know. Interesting. What are they capable of? Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:50, April 24, 2013 (UTC) What would Lily's loyalties be? After all, she has proven traitorous to Duxterra in the past. Weirdo Guy (talk) 00:02, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Which Quidditch matches would you like me to GM next week? ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 00:12, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I need to talk to you before the meetin this weekend if possible! If your around please try to come on chat! Best, EasyChars Students Alright, Bond, I won't accept anymore students into the Shrouded. Sorry for any trouble. :P Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:37, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I hope you will be at the meeting! It's saturday at 1pm EST, please tell me if you get this message and please hopefully we can chat soon! It's nessessary! Lily and Draco I'm looking to discover whether you already have other plans for Lily, or if there is some point to playing out Draco making an attempt to keep them together. Alex Jiskran 09:05, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Talk Bubble Hi, i got some problem with my talk bubble. I followed the example but it keeps saying "Source mode required Rich text editing has been disabled because the page contains complex code." I dont know what to do, hope you can help. Thanks! You endure what is unbearable, and you bear it. -Jem Carstairs 15:36, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Just Wondering Chat I need to talk to you, but Zan won't let me be in chat. And you might not be on later. : Hey, whenever you get a chance, I forgot to ask you something. :P : Morgan I was wondering. I had originally planned for her to just join the ministry, but I was wondering what would happen if I rejoined her in the shrouded as a spy and if doing anything for her father she'd wear a cloak with a hood... I know there'd be the issue of exploitation of the ministry position, I already made it clear with Wg that isn't something she'd do. I felt I needed to ask you.. so, your thoughts? Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 03:07, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, thanks;:) Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 15:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Absences all around Good to know in advance you'll be missing, but Foot hasn't posted since April 17th, and has posted on only seven days out of the month, as far as I can tell. I fear this matter is becoming urgent. Alex Jiskran 08:52, April 30, 2013 (UTC) What's in a name? Aside from the ongoing situation that I have no idea why Red is Peri (:D) I agree wholehearted ly that either of these ladies would be most suitable. Alex Jiskran 12:56, April 30, 2013 (UTC) For clarity's sake So, basically, you were indulging in the DARP version of a drinking game. Alex Jiskran 13:04, April 30, 2013 (UTC) PS This would indeed seems so. A :D Just read it, Bond Sleep The Job Talks, to choose profession As an exception, can Raya have the Career Talk with her mother, also a professor, instead of her head of house? Coincidence One more thing Mythology No Professor has posted here for at least two weeks. :( Alex Jiskran 06:55, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Admin To-Do List Should this page be updated, revamped, scrapped? Alex Jiskran 12:07, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Gradient word bubble I think we may need a policy on this very soon, Bond, as they appear to me to eat up a huge amount of space on a page each time they post. Alex Jiskran 14:50, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Directors If possible, could you choose the directors of the Hogwarts play today and let me know who they are? Thanks! ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 17:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC) The Minister and the Ministry Bond, normally I would wait for you to be available, but I felt something needed to start ASAP, so I've posted a warning about Brandon's lack of activity on Bry's page, with my belief that he should step down in favour of Estella if Bry isn't going to post a lot more often with him. There was a clause in the candidacy #I swear that I will be active on this wiki so that I am able to effectively roleplay the role of Minister. which I feel is currently not being fulfilled. Alex Jiskran 16:47, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Professor Seraph Should this lady be moved over to the staff of St. Mungo's, Bond? Alex Jiskran 15:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Grounds for expulsion Given what's just happened in the Entrance Hall, I fear we are going to need to draw up guidelines for what will get a student kicked out. Alex Jiskran 06:07, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Lilly's chars I've put Lilly on a one-month freeze for char creation, as she has 17 at the moment, of which maybe three or four see any regular RP. Alex Jiskran 08:16, May 6, 2013 (UTC) About the above Hey Bond, the 17 INCLUDES the one I got sorted earlier- so just noting that I am NOT ignoring the character freeze by making her page. Re: The directors will be responsible for looking over auditions and choosing which DA characters to place with each role in the play. They will also be responsible for hosting the rehearsals before the performance. Preferably, I would like there to be 3 directors; perhaps, one b-crat character, one from the admin/rb team, and one reg user, but that will be your call. Their rpers just need to be active enough to handle the duties; and, of course, be enthusiastic! :) ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 00:12, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Teaching Unfortunetly, I have decided to quit teaching Mythology and History of Magic. I was commited at first, but unexpected things came up in my life, and I don't have as much time for the Wiki as I would normally have. I considered to continue teaching so that you wouldn't have to go through trouble having to sort things out, but I just don't have the time that I thought I would. I will still be on the Wiki of course, but teaching is something I just can't handle with the amount of time given to me. Thanks Bond! :) Mythological malaise What's happening with these classes? Should I 'resurrect' Elquart Demeter to teach them? Alex Jiskran 16:54, May 8, 2013 (UTC) HoM Wizard Art Hey Bond! I have a few things to bring up about the Wizard Art class. At the time, there is hardly anyone posting in Wizard Art at all, so I think maybe we should plan to get rid of the class for next year. Maybe my topics aren't interesting or something, I'm not sure, but it doesn't seem like the class is going very well. I think I've only had two or three others post there for about 5-6 days. Let me know what you think... Colin687 21:24, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : Oh yeah! I just remembered that before the start of this year I was gonna re-open the dueling club! I never did, I think we both forgot. Anyway, would you like me to try and open it now or wait until the next year? Colin687 21:28, May 9, 2013 (UTC) OOC Meeting Any final date, bond? If enough people are on, you don't need to announce it weeks in advance, I suppose. A non-canon thought Magical Powers I want to know if being able to control fire is ok for my character. Fun3n (talk) 01:00, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Loop Detected What does it mean when it says template loop detected? Should I be worried? Fun3n (talk) 13:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Metamorphmagus Is there still a halt on creating metamorphmagus characters? ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 18:31, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Village Timeline Good to know, Bond. The Metamorphmagi thing was students only, as at one point we had thirteen active in the school including three in one year. I'm planning to lift it next school year, but ask Red to monitor numbers. As for the non-canon village, I feel we really cannot have it near Hogwarts. Somewhere else in the country, even in the Scottish Highlands, fine, but not for students to drop into anytime they like. The village already exists on TT's SorceryRP wiki, and I would be loath to have it duplicated here. Will the OOC meeting take place on Sunday, and if so, what time? Alex Jiskran 14:56, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Catch Up Hey bond, I know you're busy, but when you have a chance, can I talk to you on chat about a few things? Thanks Healing The lesson plan mentions an internship, but it doesn't go into detail. Does that imply that Seventh Year students can apply to be an intern for school healer or for St.Mungo's? 11:49, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Luckyloveforeverxx (talk) 15:19, May 16, 2013 (UTC)Hey Bond_em7. In reply to your owl, yes I would like a templateLuckyloveforeverxx (talk) 15:19, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Luckyloveforeverxx (talk) 16:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC)Thank you ever so much! I'll owl you if I create any new charriesLuckyloveforeverxx (talk) 16:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Muggle Studies I was wondering, when is muggle studies going to be brought back? Or is the plan to scrap it from the curriculum? I ask because I've been working on a Lesson Plan in my sandbox. If all you need is an active professor, I could help out by using Alouetta McKinnon, as she was muggle raised. 14:53, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ollivander's Echo hasn't edited here for ten days, and there's been heavy traffic, so I'm clearing some of the backlog. Alex Jiskran 14:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Professor Aquile Can she be added to the list of pages for deletion, or do you want her preserved? Alex Jiskran 16:13, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Active and inactive I think we may need to clarify the rules, and set perhaps a five char limit for people who don't post at least twice a week every week generally. User:~Rose Witch~, for example, has ten chars although she seems to edit on an average of maybe five or six days a month, and only one so far in May, without a single char post. Alex Jiskran 16:38, May 21, 2013 (UTC) OOC Department Meeting Hey Bond, I wanted to let you know that I will not be able to make it to the OOC Department meeting if it is on the 24th of May (this Friday). I would be able to make it on Saturday I think if that would be ok or I could just read the manuscript or something and imput some more ideas/issues that i have with you or something like that. Whatever works, I don't really mind. Let me know :) Colin687 17:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions Hai, I have a suggestion regarding the common rooms. We should atleast have a list of all the students sorted into Hufflepuff in the page and if you like we could also have a photo album of all students. It would be in a template, I could take care of it if you want. Just tell me. Thanks. Black Family The once inactive char Ivy Black was adopted by Nymi, and on chat I spoke to her, and she wanted her to be a Black decadent, and we chose a relation, and I added Ivy to the family tree as a second cousin of the most recent generation. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please owl me. I also chose the names Cygnus (a constellation) and Maia (a star) for the 3 brothers' parents. If you want other names for them, owl me also. Hope it's all ok, --Rabbitty (talk) 03:45, May 29, 2013 (UTC)